Sternendunkelheit
by Demetra
Summary: Kapitel 5 neu. Jim gerät in Schwierigkeiten und muss sich eingestehen, dass sein 1. Offizier ihn ziemlich beschäftigt. Wenn das Leben zu tiefe Wunden schlägt, dann braucht es Mut, um sich ihrer Heilung zu stellen. Jim Kirks Leben ist seit seinem Sterben nicht mehr das Selbe. Kirk/Spock, hauptsächlich. Drama, Abenteuer, ein bisschen Hurt/Comfort. Ich freue mich über Eure Reviews.
1. Kapitel 1 - Jim - Verluste

Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams und all die Anderen. Danke für Star Trek.

Pairing: Kirk/Spock, Spock/Uhura, Spock/OC. Slash? Vielleicht ein bisschen. Mal sehen, wie es wird.

Rating: Definitv M. Es geht um Schuld, Schmerz, Depression, Missbrauch und eine ganze Menge wirklich dunkler Themen.

Timeline: Nach „Star Trek: Into Darkness".

**Sternendunkelheit**

_Kapitel 1 – Jim - Verluste_

Regentropfen rannen lautlos über das Panoramafenster, glitten ineinander, beschleunigten ihre Bahnen und verschwanden aus seiner Sicht, als sie auf dem Betonboden der schmalen Terrasse aufschlugen. Hinter dem Durcheinander eines Sommerregens verschwamm der Blick auf die am Horizont gelegene Stadt und die das Haus umgebenden Bäume in einem wohltuenden Nichts.

„Welche Gefühle verbinden Sie mit Ihrem Tod, Mr. Kirk?"

Jim blinzelte, jäh aus seinen Betrachtungen gerissen, und warf der Frau ihm gegenüber einen Blick zu, der wohl einen weniger mutigen Menschen in die Flucht getrieben hätte. Zu seinem Unglück hatte er es nicht mit einem Menschen zu tun. Vulkanier. Er hasste Vulkanier.

Er spreizte die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und versuchte es mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Das weiche Kunstleder des nüchtern gestalteten Sessels, auf dem er saß, ächzte leise, als er sich zurück lehnte und den Blick über die lichtgraue Wand hinter seiner Gesprächspartnerin gleiten ließ. Eine Wand, die lediglich von einem Kunstwerk aus in sich verschlungenen Stahlelementen aus der absoluten Langweile gehoben wurde.

„Woah, langsam, Doc. Sollten wir nicht erstmal ein wenig Smalltalk machen, bevor Sie gewaltsam versuchen, mein Innerstes nach Außen zu stülpen?"

T'Nall neigte den dunklen Kopf mit den akkurat geschnittenen Haaren leicht zur Seite. In dieser Geste erinnerte ihn die Psychiaterin in verblüffendem Maße an seinen ersten Offizier, was die ganze Angelegenheit noch nervenaufreibender machte. Dabei war sie hier – nein, korrigierte er sich bitter, war er hier -, um sich mit seinen Nerven zu beschäftigen. Mit einer unerwartet fahrigen Hand strich er sich durch die störrischen blonden Haare, so als könne er den Kopfschmerz, der sich hinter seiner Stirn aufbaute, damit vertreiben.

„Ist es das, was Sie normalerweise versuchen, um aus einer unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen? Sich herausreden?" Die angenehme Stimme der Vulkanierin klang erstaunlich freundlich, wenngleich schonungslos.

Jim schluckte trocken. Die nüchteren Worte erinnerten ihn nur allzu schmerzhaft an die Vorwürfe, die ihm Admiral Pike gemacht hatte, als er ihn aus der Anklage wegen Verletzung der Ersten Direktive geholt hatte. Es war ihr letztes wirklich persönliches Treffen gewesen, bevor Khans Attentat auf die Führungsebene der Föderation in Blut und Tod geendet hatte.

_Blut rann über die Lippen des Admirals, als er versuchte, noch etwas zu sagen. Ein Ausdruck von Überraschung und Bedauern lag auf seinem bleichen Gesicht, als er zu Jim Kirk hinauf starrte. So lange, bis sein Blick brach und ein letzter, rasselnder Atemzug seine zerfetzten Lungen verließ. Bis er starb. Jim spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen, doch inmitten des Schmerzes, der in seiner Brust heran wogte, war es diese eine Erkenntnis, die ihn beinahe zerstörte. Sie war egoistisch, was sie nur noch giftiger und zerstörerischer machte._

_Er hatte versagt. Er hatte den Mann, der am ehesten das gewesen war, was andere Menschen einen Vater nannten, enttäuscht. Und keine Gelegenheit gehabt, es wieder gutzumachen. Christopher Pike hatte an ihn geglaubt. An ihn, den Lügner. Aber wie anders konnte ein Versager der Wahrheit entkommen als mit Lügen?_

„Hören Sie, alles, was ich von Ihnen will, ist, dass Sie mich komplett diensttauglich schreiben. Ich bin sicher, dass wir einen Kompromiss finden. Wenn Sie möchten, gebe ich gerne zu, dass ich emotional etwas mitgenommen bin. Aber das ist nichts, was mein Schiffsarzt nicht auch wieder hinbekommen kann."

Es kostete ihn erstaunlich viel Kraft, es einzugestehen, aber ein Teil in ihm war zufrieden mit diesem strategischen Vorstoß. Die Flucht nach vorne war der einzige Weg, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Das hatte ihm das Leben gezeigt, das ihn aus einem kleinen Kaff in Iowa an diesen Ort gebracht hatte.

Sein Ziel war sein Schiff. Die 'Enterprise' bot ihm die Möglichkeit zu beweisen, wer er war. Was er war. Nicht der Sohn von George Kirk, dem gefeierten und viel zu früh verschiedenen Helden der Föderation. Nicht der Frauenheld legendären Rufs, der durch Charme und Taktik alles bekam, war er wollte.

Einfach James T. Kirk. Wer auch immer das war.

T'Nall schlug ein Bein über das Andere und legte gemessenen Tempos die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Sie hatte schmale Hände, elegant und feingliedrig. Jim konnte nicht anderes, als sie anzusehen und wurde sich dann bewusst, dass er auf einen Trick hineingefallen war. Die Ärztin wollte, dass er ihren maßvollen Geste folgte und damit das Gespinst seiner Erinnerungen verließ. Er runzelte die Stirn, dann sickerte ein erschreckender Gedanke in seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„Haben Sie gerade meine Gedanken gelesen?"

Er sprang auf, mit einer Kraft, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß. Nach drei Wochen im von Dr. Leonard McCoy eifersüchtig begluckten Krankenbett hatte er die vergangenen Tage damit verbracht, endlose Meetings hinter sich zu bringen, Berichte zu schreiben und an jeder verantwortlichen Stelle darauf zu drängen, dass sein Schiff so schnell wie möglich im Raumdock reisetauglich gemacht wurde. Die 'Enterprise' hatte beim Kampf mit Khan und Admiral Marcus Schlachtkreuzer ordentlich etwas abbekommen und es schien Jim Kirk so, als zögere man bei der Admiralität noch, sich ihrer anzunehmen. Vornehmlich schienen sich die Bestrebungen der hochrangigen Offiziere und Offiziellen darauf zu konzentrieren, die Wunden der Stadt und des Hauptquartier zu heilen. Was Jim natürlich verstehen konnte. Aber das, was er verstehen konnte, war nicht immer das, was er akzeptieren wollte.

Der Kopfschmerz verdichtete sich mit der ruckartigen Bewegung und er spürte, wie er schwankte. Ein Hauch von Dunkelheit umspielte sein Sichtfeld und dann schob die Ärztin ihn unerbittlich auf den Sessel zurück.

„Nein, Mr. Kirk. Das wäre ethisch nicht vertretbar."

Ein Glas mit Wasser erschien vor seinen Augen und er griff danach, gierig. So schnell, wie T'Nall aufgestanden war, saß sie ihm wieder gegenüber, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, die kantige Gestalt der Mittelpunkt einer Ruhe, die ihr ganzes Büro ausstrahlte. Jim hoffte, dass die kleine Frau niemals ernstlich böse auf ihn werden würde. Sie sah aus, als könne sie ihm ernsthaft die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln, wenn sie es wollte. Jim grinste schief.

„Danke dafür." Er schwenkte sacht das nunmehr leeren Glas und bemüßigte sich einer kreuzbraven Miene. „Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

„Nur zu." Die Psychiaterin nickte in seine Richtung und hob interessiert die Augenbrauen.

„Ich dachte immer, dass die Therapiesitzungen für Offiziere im Hauptquartier stattfinden. Und mit Ärzten, die der Flotte angehören. Wie kamen die überhaupt auf Sie?"

Er machte eine alles umfassende Geste, die zu seinem heimlichen Bedauern fast ein wenig respektlos wirkte. Vulkanische Wohnkultur fand er aus so vielen Gründen schauerlich. Die Nüchternheit machte ihn unruhig, so als schien ihn die Leere der Räume ihn herauszufordern, sie mit etwas zu füllen, das er nicht benennen konnte. Deshalb vermied er es in letzter Zeit auch, viel Zeit mit seinem ersten Offizier zu verbringen. Dort empfing ihn nämlich auch nur eine seltsame Leere, seit er – ja, seit er gestorben war.

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an viel von dem, was geschehen war, nachdem er sich zu der versiegelten Schleuse geschleppt hatte. Doch das, woran er sich noch erinnerte, schlug seitdem in seinem Kopf und seinen Alpträumen hin und her wie ein scharfkantiges Stück Glas.

Da war etwas gewesen, was Jim im Sterben auch noch den letzten Atem genommen hatte. Nicht seine Angst oder die unsägliche Pein, die durch seine zerstörten Zellen kroch wie giftigheiße Melasse. Es war Spocks Schmerz gewesen, so ehrlich, so unerwartet.

Einen Schmerz, den Jim nur ein einziges Mal gespürt hatte, und der nun wieder verloren war. Verschwunden hinter der Maske des treuen Freundes, der alles dafür tun würde, um ihm beizustehen. Eingebunden in ein Band aus milder Besorgnis und ach so erprobter Selbstbeherrschung.

„Spock." Jim stolperte über das Wort, nachdem es seinen Mund schon längst verlassen hatte. „Hat das hier etwas mit ihm zu tun?"

T'Nalls Antwort brauchte er gar nicht abzuwarten. Die Erkenntnis kam messerscharf und machte Jim auf einen Schlag so wütend, dass er das Wasserglas mit mehr Macht als nötig auf den Tisch neben seinem Sessel knallte. Etwas splitterte, doch er beachtete es gar nicht.

„Ich bring den spitzohrigen Mistkerl um!"

* * *

Ich freue mich über jede Review und jede Anregung von Eurer Seite. :)


	2. Kapitel 2 - Leonard - Menschlichkeit

Disclaimer: Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams und all die Anderen. Danke für Star Trek.

Pairing: Kirk/Spock, Spock/Uhura, Spock/OC. Slash? Vielleicht ein bisschen. Mal sehen, wie es wird.

Rating: Definitv M. Es geht um Schuld, Schmerz, Depression, Missbrauch und eine ganze Menge wirklich dunkler Themen.

Timeline: Nach „Star Trek: Into Darkness".

* * *

_Kapitel 2 – Leonard – Menschlichkeit_

Es war wirklich keine Übertreibung gewesen, als er einmal behauptet hatte, dass seine Exfrau den ganzen verdammten Planeten zugesprochen bekommen hatte. Dr. Leonard McCoy ließ die Zeilen mit der Kostenaufstellung, die sie ihm verehrt hatte, mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seinem Lesepadd noch einmal an seinen Augen vorbei fliegen, bevor er neben sich tastete und sich an dem Glas mit perfekt geschichtetem andorischen Milchkaffee (nur echt mit Lakritzgeschmack) die Finger verbrannte.

Er seufzte tief und hob den Blick. Für sein Dafürhalten war es viel zu früh und er selbst viel zu nüchtern. Aber in einem Frühstückscafé konnte man wohl kaum einen saurianischen Brandy bekommen.

Um ihn herum pulsierte das Leben der Großstadt. Menschen und Angehörige vieler anderer Spezies liefen vorbei, farbenprächtig divers, unterhielten sich, aßen im Gehen, brachten ihre Kinder zur Schule und ein paar schubsten sich gegenseitig – Kadetten, hauptsächlich. Ah, die Jugend und ihr Übermaß an Energie und Zuversicht im Angesicht des sicheren Untergangs.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte der Mediziner hinauf in den blauen Himmel San Franciscos und musterte die zerfetzten Stümpfe des Sternenflottenhauptquartiers, an denen unter Hochdruck gearbeitet wurde. Wartungsshuttles und unbemannte Drohnen flitzten durch die Luft, effizient, lautlos. Die glänzenden Fassaden aus verspiegeltem Durabeton waren zum Teil noch rußgeschwärzt, aber je mehr Zeit verging, desto eher ließ sich erahnen, dass zumindest die baulichen Wunden der Stadt bald geheilt sein würden.

Was die anderen Verluste anging -. Leonard nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und spürte, wie die Spannung aus seinen Schultern wich und einer tiefen Traurigkeit Platz machte, die sie tonnenschwer nach unten zog. Es hatte viel zu viele Tote gegeben und der Arzt hatte das Gefühl, dass das notwendige Gedenken an all die ausgelöschten Leben neben der fiebrigen Aufbruchsstimmung und der Lobhudelei für die 'Enterprise' unterging. Aber diese Meinung behielt er für sich, denn sie war unpopulär geworden in einer Welt, in der es um das Fortkommen um jeden Preis ging.

„Pille!" Der metallene Stuhl ihm gegenüber wurde zurückgezerrt und Jim Kirk ließ sich darauf fallen. Das ekelhaft kratzende Geräusch ließ Leonard zusammenfahren.

„Sachte. Es war spät gestern", rügte er sanft. Eher ein Tadel an sich selbst, wie er dann feststellte, weshalb er noch ein besänftigendes Lächeln hinterher schickte.

„Entschuldige." Sein Freund sah erschöpft aus, wächsern. Etwas überschattete die blauen Augen, in denen normalerweise ungebremster Optimismus oder humorvoller Charme schimmerten. „Danke, dass Du Dir die Zeit nimmst."

„Wo brennts denn, Jim?", erkundigte sich McCoy und schaltete dann aus alter Gewohnheit in den Arztmodus um. „Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln, eine Ruhe vortäuschend, die er definitiv nicht empfinden konnte, denn im nächsten Moment brach es auch schon aus ihm heraus.

„Hast Du eine Ahnung, wo Spock ist? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Dringend."

Leonard blinzelte überrascht, auch wenn bereits eine Ahnung in seinem Nacken kitzelte, worum es in diesem sich entspinnenden Gespräch gehen würde. Immerhin kannte er James Kirks Behandlungsplan in- und auswendig.

„Spock? Keine Ahnung. So, wie ich ihn kenne, hat er sich freiwillig gemeldet, um neben dem normalen Dienst ein paar Kadetten wieder auf die vulkanische Spur zu bringen. Wieso?"

Die nächste Antwort wurde zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorgeknirscht und war kaum verständlich.

„ErhatmeinePsychiaterinausgesuchtundichwerdeihm- ."

Leonard hatte einen Schluck Kaffee genommen und bemühte sich, einen Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Nicht etwa, weil ihn Kirks Worte überraschten, sondern weil sich ein mühsam zurückgedrängter Zorn meldete, der ihn zu übermannen drohte. Das süße Getränk schmeckte auf einmal viel zu bitter in seinem Mund. Der Arzt räusperte sich.

„Das war nicht allein seine Idee, Jim. Es war vor Allem meine. Und bevor Du mir jetzt an den Hals springst, lass mich ausreden."

Keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Das gab es äußerst selten aus McCoys Mund und so wirkte er dann auch. Der junge Captain der 'Enterprise' erstarrte sichtbar und mit einem Schlag schien ihn der kleine Rest an Energie zu verlassen, die noch in ihm wohnte. Mit einer schwachen Geste forderte er Leonard zum Weiterreden auf, der plötzlich spürte, dass sich der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, wirklich unbequem anfühlte.

„Du bist gestorben und mit fremdem Blut, Khans Blut, wiederbelebt worden. Die Heilung der neurologischen Schäden war eine verflucht komplizierte Sache und wir waren bis zu dem Moment, in dem Du die Augen geöffnet hast, nicht wirklich sicher, ob Du die Sache vollkommen unbeschadet überstehst. Organe zu rekonstruieren ist die eine, aber die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen zu heilen eine vollkommen andere Sache. Ich habe mir den Hinter abgearbeitet für Dich, Jim. Und Du kannst gerne so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, aber ich werde es nicht vergessen. Niemals."

Der Arzt spürte, wie sich die harten Wochen nach James Kirks Tod und wundersamer Rettung erneut in seinem Gedächtnis abspulten und das nächste Mal, als seine Hand nach dem Kaffee griff, schwankte sie ein wenig. Nächte mit viel zu wenig Schlaf, die Sorge, allein schon die Erinnerung, wie sein Freund vor ihm gelegen hatte, aufgedunsen und zerrissen von der tödlichen Strahlung, entsetzlich still. All das hatte einen Tribut gefordert.

Leonards Tonfall war schärfer geworden und das konnte und wollte er gar auch nicht mehr verhindern, obwohl er spürte, wie Zuneigung zu seinem Freund unter seinem Brustbein flackerte, als er bemerkte, wie sehr seine Worte Jim trafen.

„Und Du hast Pike verloren, ohne dass Du Dir auch nur einen Atemzug der Trauer zugestanden hast. Es war mir klar, dass Du Dich dieses eine Mal nicht aus der Affäre ziehen darfst. Die Sternenflotte hat ihre Regularien in Bezug auf psychische Extremsituationen. Das weißt Du sehr gut, denn Du nutzt diese Anweisungen gerne aus, um andere Leute auszuspielen. Spock nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss darauf bestehen, dass die Regeln an Dir angewandt werden. Das Leben ist kein Kobayashi Maru-Test, aus dem Du Dich Kraft Deiner eigenen Großkotzigkeit hinausmogeln kann."

Leonard klappte abrupt den Mund zu, erschrocken vor der Wucht seiner eigenen Emotionen und die harten Worte. Er sah sich selbst gerne als einen schnarrenden, unbeteiligten Zyniker, doch diese Fassade konnte er an diesem Tag einfach nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Jim schwieg, starrte auf die fleckige Tischplatte vor ihm hinab. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt, so fest, dass deutlich zu sehen war, dass das Blut aus den Fingerknöcheln wich. Ganz so, als wolle er einem Angriff ausweichen, der aus vollkommen unerwarteter Ecke auf ihn einprasselte.

„Pille, ich -", gab er gedämpft zurück.

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich habe mit Spock darüber geredet, weil er Dein bester Freund ist. Ich mache mir da nichts vor. Das Spitzohr hat mir den Rang abgelaufen und das ist in Ordnung für mich." Leonards Worte klangen nun deutlich sanfter. „Uns beiden war bewusst, dass wir Dir keinen normalen Psychodoc der Sternenflotte aufdrücken können. Mit der Hälfte von denen hast Du geschlafen. Die andere Hälfte ist gnadenlos und würde Dich schneller aus dem Dienst schießen als Du einen Photonentorpedo auf ein Klingonenschiff. Spock machte einen Vorschlag, wen Du sehen könntest. Eine alte Bekannte von ihm, die seit der Katastrophe auf Vulkan hier lebt und der es nicht darum gehen wird, Dich mit den effizienten Maßstäben der Flotte zu bewerten. Und sie war die 'logische Wahl', wie er sagte. Wer könnte Gefühle wohl besser reflektieren als jemand, der gar keine Gefühle hat?" McCoy schnaubte kurz. „War kein Problem für mich, sie durchzudrücken. Unsere Ärzte haben alle Hände voll zu tun und sind dankbar für die Entlastung aus privater Hand."

„Bist Du jetzt fertig?" James Kirk hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet und ein störrischer Zug spielte um seinen Mund, doch dann entspannte er sich ein wenig. „Ihr habt Euch also hinter meinem Rücken gegen mich verschworen, um mich vor mir selbst zu retten?"

„Nah, das ist jetzt ein bisschen hart, Jim", wehrte McCoy ab, nicht wirklich wissend, was nun geschehen würde. Er verspürte das überwältigende Bedürfnis nach einem Drink. „Wir mögen Dich nämlich, Du Esel, und wollen Dich bald wieder bei uns haben. Also gut, ich mag Dich. Was in Spock vorgeht, weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich irgendwelche komplexe Berechnungen."

Der Kapitän der 'Enterprise' atmete hörbar aus, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Leonard direkt an. Ein wenig von dem Kampfesgeist, den er hatte in den letzten Tagen vermissen lassen, brannte wieder in seinem Blick.

„Mann, Pille, was für eine Predigt." Ein Schmunzeln, schmal und müde, aber vorhanden. Jetzt war es an McCoy, tief durchzuatmen und froh darüber zu sein, dass seine Standpauke nicht das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeutete. „Danke dafür. Danke für alles. Was hältst Du davon, heute Abend ins „Stargazers" zu gehen? Ich sollte doch gesund genug sein, um mich ein wenig zu amüsieren, oder?"

Leonard McCoy hob die Schultern, nickte dann aber schließlich widerstrebend. Als er wenig später Jims blonden Schopf in der Menge verschwinden sah, legte sich jedoch seine Stirn erneut in grüblerische Falten. Tatsächlich war dieses Gespräch gut gelaufen. Vielleicht sogar zu gut. Bei genauerer Betrachtung hatte James Kirk all das getan, was Pille von ihm erwartet hatte. Und das machte ihm nun wirklich Sorgen.

* * *

Tbc. Ich freue mich über Eure Reviews.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Nyota - Beziehungen

Ein schwieriges Kapital, zugegebenermaßen. An vielen Fanfictions, bei denen es um Kirk/Spock geht, gefällt mir nicht, dass Uhura als das hilflose Opfer der Gefühle dargestellt wird, die sich zwischen dem Captain und seiner Nummer 1 entwickeln. Sie ist ein starker, eigenständiger Charakter und ich hoffe sehr, dass ich das in meinem Text einfangen konnte.

* * *

_Kapitel 3 – Nyota – Beziehungen_

„Das Wissen über Phoneme und die Art und Weise, wie sich Wörter durch sie konstituieren, führt zur individuellen Konstruktion eines mentalen Lexikons. Sie alle besitzen durch Ihre Sozialisation und die damit verbundenen sprachlichen Prozesse ein solches Lexikon und müssen sich bewusst sein, dass sie dieses Wissen stets höchst kritisch hinterfragen sollten, wenn Sie sich mit dem Erlernen neuer Sprachen beschäftigen."

Dutzende fragende Augenpaare, hinter denen sich die Gehirne der neuen Kadetten mal schneller, mal langsamer mit der Frage beschäftigten, ob sie das richtige Studienfach belegt hatten, hefteten sich auf Nyotos Uhuras Lippen.

Nur in der ersten Reihe des Hörsaals wurden eifrig Notizen gemacht. Dort befanden sich die wenigen Schüler, denen die Xenolinguistik in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Eine Benzitin und ein Tellarit saßen nebeneinander, die so unterschiedlichen Köpfe über ihre Padds gebeugt und vollkommen im Zuhören gefangen. Uhura bemerkte auch das Grinsen einer Orionerin auf und erwiderte es mit einem kühlen, flüchtigen Lächeln. Die grünhäutige Schönheit war die jüngere Schwester von Uhuras ehemaliger Zimmergenossin Gaila. Die Kommunikationsoffizierin der 'Enterprise' hoffte sehr, dass sich die neue Kadettin bei der Wahl ihrer Bettgenossen weiser verhielt als Gaila.

Die wiederkehrende Erinnerung daran, dass sie vor vier Jahren einen halb nackten James Kirk vor die Tür ihrer Studentenunterkunft gesetzt hatte ließ sie innerlich noch immer regelmäßig die Augen im Kopf verdrehen.

„Das war es für heute. Nächste Woche übernimmt Professor X'Tajin diesen Kurs wieder. Bis dahin lesen Sie 'Grundlagen der vulkanischen Phonologie' von T'Sal. Es wird einen Test geben. - Sie können wegtreten."

Letzteres war mit deutlich erhobener Stimme gegen das einsetzende Murren ausgesprochen einer Aushilfslehrerin hatten sich die Kadetten offenbar ein wenig mehr Schonung erwartet. Doch sie kannten Nyota Uhura schlecht. Sie war nicht die beste Absolventin ihres Jahrgangs geworden, indem sie dem Müßiggang frönte. Schon in ihrer Kindheit hatte sie gelernt, dass es für persönlichen Erfolg maßgeblich darauf ankam, genau zu wissen, was man wollte und wie man es bewerkstelligen konnte.

Der Vorlesungssaal leerte sich zügig, denn der Stundenplan auf der Sternenflottenakademie war straff organisiert. Die letzten Jahre hatten gezeigt, wie angreifbar die Flotte war und wie wichtig es war, adäquaten Nachwuchs so effizient wie möglich auf seine Aufgaben vorzubereiten. Zu dieser Effizienz gehörte es auch, dass man hin und wieder verdiente Offiziere bat, während ihres Urlaubs auf der Erde vertretungsweise Kurse an der Akademie zu übernehmen.

Uhura hatte noch nicht entschieden, ob sie das Unterrichten mochte oder nicht. Sie hatte wenig Verständnis für Dummköpfe und davon gab es im aktuellen Jahrgang leider einige. Andererseits forderte sie der Umgang mit jenen, die ihre Leidenschaft für Sprachen teilte, heraus und verschaffte ihr neue Inspiration für ihre eigene Arbeitsweise.

Sie wischte mit einer eleganten Bewegung über das Padd mit ihrem Vortrag und die auf den riesigen Bildschirm hinter ihr projizierten Informationen verschwanden lautlos. Eine Präsenz im Raum brachte sie dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Ein sachtes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie die streng uniformierte Gestalt erblickte, die soeben die Tür durchschritten hatte. Einige letzte Nachzügler beeilten sich, dem Neuankömmling auszuweichen.

„Commander Spock. Sie sind früh zurück."

Das Padd in der Hand, durchschritt sie gelassenen Schrittes den Mittelgang zwischen den Stuhlreihen und vergewisserte sich, dass alle Kadetten fort waren, bevor sie vor ihrem Besucher stehen blieb und ihn prüfend ansah.

Ihre Mutter Amani hatte sie rundheraus für verrückt erklärt, als sie ihr vor einigen Jahren berichtet hatte, dass sie eine Beziehung mit ihrem Ausbilder eingegangen war. Einem Vulkanier. Aber Uhura hatte es ihrer Mutter nicht übel genommen, denn sie wusste, dass diese niemals anders hätte reagieren können als auf diese von Herzen kommende, besorgte Art und Weise. Wo Nyota strebsam und rational reagierte, war Amani emotional und spontan, was ihr in ihrem Beruf als Lehrerin in der Hauptstadt der Vereinigten Staaten von Afrika half.

„T'Sal ist eine ausgezeichnete, wenngleich konservative Wahl", gab Spock zurück und damit erinnerte er sie wieder einmal daran, dass sie auf unausgesprochenen Fragen nur selten Antworten von ihm erhalten würde. Doch das nahm sie ihm nicht übel. Er war, wie er war und sie hatte das akzeptiert.

„Ich wollte es den Kadetten nicht unnötig schwer machen. Auch wenn sie das vermutlich noch anders sehen." Nyota trat näher an ihn heran, so nahe, dass sich ihre Körper nur ganz knapp nicht berührten. Sie bemerkte die feinen Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln, nahm die Wärme wahr, die er ausstrahlte und fühlte sich willkommen, obwohl er sich nicht bewegt hatte. Partnerschaftliche Intimität war nichts, was Spock in der Öffentlichkeit sehen wollte und meistens hielt sie sich an diese unausgesprochenen Regeln. Nur manchmal war es ihr auch ganz egal, denn obwohl eine Beziehung mit Spock so ziemlich das emotional Sicherste war, das sie in ihrem Leben erfahren hatte, mochte sie es, ihn hin und wieder über seine persönlichen Grenzen hinaus zu führen.

Vorsichtig berührten ihre Finger seinen Handrücken, beruhigend, vertraut, und sie erfreute sich daran, dass er sich ihr nicht entzog.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie Dich nicht auf Neu-Vulkan behalten haben", lächelte sie. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, würde man wohl vermuten, dass ihre Aussage ihn nicht berührte, doch Uhura bemerkte es, das kleine Zucken in Spocks Mundwinkel, das viel mehr bedeuten konnte, als sich die meisten Menschen vorzustellen vermochten.

„Es wäre höchst unlogisch, in dieser Angelegenheit irgendeine Art von Zwang auszuüben", antwortete Spock und neigte ihr leicht den Kopf zu. „Ich bin vor fünfzehn Minuten gelandet und werde jetzt die aktuellen Informationen über den Fortgang der Aufbauarbeit verteilen. Danach stehe ich für ein Abendessen zur Verfügung."

Nyota lachte melodisch auf. Dass er zuerst zu ihr gekommen war und nicht bei dem für Neu-Vulkan zuständigen Komitee vorgesprochen hatte, war ein großes Zugeständnis und sie wusste es sehr zu schätzen.

„Acht Uhr, in meinem Quartier", schlug sie vor, erntete ein straffes Nicken und war Sekunden später wieder allein. Sie sah ihm nach, in Gedanken versunken, bis die ersten Studenten des folgenden Kurses munter in den Saal hinein drängten und sie verunsichert musterten.

So war es immer mit ihm, überlegte Nyota, als sie die jungen Leute von ihrer Anwesenheit befreite und sich auf die Suche nach einem Kaffeeautomaten machte. Spocks vorgeblich emotionslose Art sorgte in der Raumflotte für Bewunderung, aber auch für Verunsicherung. Als er damals ihr Ausbilder geworden war, war es aber genau diese Eigenschaft an ihm gewesen, die sie angezogen hatte. Spock hatte nicht zuerst ihre langen Beine oder ihr hübsches Gesicht in Augenschein genommen. Er hatte sofort erkannt, wer sie war und welche Talente sie besaß. Dass sie sich dann irgendwann außerhalb des schulischen Rahmens trafen, war für sie beide einfach eine logische Konsequenz eines gemeinsamen Interesses für die Wissenschaft gewesen. Sie hatten Museen und Vorträge besucht, private Gesprächsrunden für Xenolinguisten organisiert und endlose Abende im Sprachlabor verbracht.

Und vermutlich war es vor allem ihrer beider Neugier gewesen, die sie zu mehr gemacht hatte als einem Gespann aus Lehrer und Schülerin. Anfangs hatte seine Art sie verunsichert. Ihre früheren Beziehungen mit zumeist menschlichen Männern waren ganz anders abgelaufen. Drinks und Komplimente und Besitzansprüche. Emotionale Achterbahnfahrten, Eifersüchteleien und Unverständnis für ihren Ehrgeiz.

Einen starken Espresso in der Hand, trat sie wenig später an eine der riesigen Fensterscheiben im Aufenthaltsbereich und blickte hinaus auf die von Khans Angriff gezeichnete Stadt. Hinter ihr pulsierte das studentische Leben. Junge Leute jeder Rasse hatten sich an den Tischen niedergelassen, lernten, unterhielten sich und versuchten, ihren Platz in der Welt zu definieren.

Ihre eigenen Worte über das mentale Lexikon fielen ihr wieder ein und sie musste erneut lächeln. Damals hatte sie den Fehler gemacht, ihr eigenes Lexikon der Beziehungen als abgeschlossen und gegeben zu betrachten. Bis Spock kam und sie damit überraschte, dass alles ganz anders sein konnte.

Er ließ ihr Raum, wo sie ihn brauchte. Niemals würde er zwischen ihr und ihren Zielen stehen, im Gegenteil, vermutlich würde er sie sogar auch dann noch vorbehaltlos unterstützen, wenn es ihm zum Nachteil gereichte.

Ihn bei sich zu haben machte sie stark. Und unendlich verletzlich.

Das hatte sie erst wirklich realisiert, als James Kirk im Maschinenraum seines eigenen Raumschiffes elendig an einer Strahlenvergiftung gestorben war und Spock für eine Weile aufgehört hatte, der selbstbeherrschte, zivilisierte Mann zu sein, den sie kannte und schätzte.

War es Eifersucht, die sie umtrieb? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Zum Teil sicherlich. Dass Spock und sein Captain mehr füreinander waren als nur Freunde, war ihr schnell klar geworden.

Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, erkannte das durch die Ebenen aus James Kirks jovialen Frotzeleien und Spocks Widerstand, sich von den überschäumenden menschlichen Emotionen seines Captains vereinnahmen zu lassen.

Aber das war nichts, das eine erwachsene und gewachsene Beziehung nicht aushalten konnte. Nein, ihr Verunsicherung reichte tiefer, über die grundlegenden Regeln jeglicher Liebesbeziehung hinaus.

Angst. Ja, das war es vor allem. Als Spock Khan aufgebracht hatte, hatte er keine Gnade gezeigt, nur tiefsten, ungezähmten Zorn. Wäre sie ihm nicht gefolgt, dann hätte Spock seinen Gegner getötet. Auf jene zutiefst martialische Art und Weise, die das Erbe der Vulkanier war und das Uhura bis zu diesem Tag niemals an Spock auch nur erahnt hatte, auch wenn sie natürlich davon wusste.

Dass er entgegen der Fassade, die er nach außen trug, ein Mann mit starken Gefühlen war, hatte sie in den Jahren ihrer Beziehung oft erfahren und sich dadurch geehrt gefühlt. Niemand sonst auf der Welt kannte das wahre Ausmaß seines Schmerzes über den Tod seiner Mutter und all der Milliarden Vulkanier, die durch Neros sinnlose Rachetat ausgelöscht worden waren. Niemand sonst begriff die Zweifel, die Spock oft befielen, wenn die Existenz zwischen zwei Welten an seinem innersten Wesen zerrte.

Aber sie war sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher, ob sie würde damit umgehen konnte, dass der Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben und ihr Bett teilte, tief in in sich eine Bestie in den Fesseln aus Logik und Selbstkasteiung gefangen hielt. Und dass es nur den Verlust eines einzigen Lebens brauchte, um diese Ketten zu sprengen und etwas hervorzubringen, das Nyota so nachhaltig verstört hatte, dass sie noch jetzt Alpträume davon bekam.

„Uhura!" Aus einer Gruppe schnatternder Studenten heraus winkte die Orionerin aus der Linguistikvorlesung fröhlich in ihre Richtung und zerriss das Band an Grübeleien, in dem Nyota sich verfangen hatte. Halb dankbar, halb entnervt wandte sich die Kommunikationsoffizierin der 'Enterprise' der jungen Frau zu und beschloss, dass es einen besseren Zeitpunkt geben würde, um sich mit ihren Ängsten zu beschäftigen. In einem privateren Rahmen.


	4. Kapitel 4 - Spock - Reflektion

_Kapitel 4 – Spock – Reflektion_

Das Wechselspiel zwischen der Dunkelheit der Nacht und dem gedämpften Glühen des Bildschirms war ein wohltuender Schleier, die sich über seinen Geist legte und ihn vor allen unwillkommenen Störungen abschirmte.

Seine Finger huschten konzentriert über die Bedienfelder, riefen Daten ab, notierten die Ergebnisse seiner Analysen, schickten sie zurück ins System. Ein Geben und Nehmen, jeder Emotion entbehrend und doch auf eine Art und Weise erfüllend, die er seit seiner Kindheit als Anker genutzt hatte, um zu sich selbst zurückzufinden.

11.259 überlebende Vulkanier. Namen, Gesichter, Biographien. Komplexe Aufschlüsselung von Bauzeiten, Materialberechnungen. Wohnraum, öffentliche Infrastruktur, Bildungseinrichtungen. Inter- und intraplanetare Verkehrsdiagramme. Projektnamen glitten in nicht enden wollenden Reihen an seinen Augen vorbei.

_Neu-Vulkan roch falsch. Nein, nicht falsch. Anders. Spock vermochte es nicht, die unwillkommene Irritation zu unterdrücken, als er aus dem Gebäude des neugegründeten Wissenschaftsrates trat und ihn die trockene Hitze des Mittags umfing. Die Erdtöne der nahen Berge zogen seinen Blick an und er fragte sich, ob die Kreaturen, die dort in ihren Höhlen lauerten, die kommende Generationen von jungen Vulkaniern im Ritual des Kahs-wan herausfordern würden, um durch die extreme Erfahrung deren Verbindung zwischen Geist und Körper zu stärken._

_Die Erinnerung half Spock, seine stoische Ruhe wiederzufinden, denn sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er hergekommen war, um zu arbeiten und nicht, um sich mit seinen persönlichen Befindlichkeiten zu beschäftigen._

Lange, seidige Haare strichen über seinen Hals, als Nyota ihren Kopf an seinen lehnte, während ihre Hände einen Platz auf seinen Schultern fanden. Es überraschte ihn nicht, hatte er doch gespürt, dass sie aufgewacht war. Ihre leisen Schritte, ihr Duft und ihre Weichheit vermochten es, sich nahtlos in seinen Zustand der momentanen Entspannung einzureihen.

„Deine Meditation war nicht erfolgreich", stellte sie leise fest. Sie hatte dieses Talent, Offensichtlichkeiten darzulegen und ihn damit zu ermahnen, dass nicht alles, was für ihn unausgesprochen bleiben konnte, für sie verborgen bleiben durfte.

„Ich scheitere seit acht Nächten daran."

Nyota kommentierte das nicht und er verspürte diffuse Erleichterung darüber, dass sie nicht versuchte, ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu drängen, über seine Gedankengänge zu sprechen. Menschen hatten bekanntlicherweise das Bedürfnis, das zu diskutieren, was noch nicht vollends ausgereift war, weil sie sonst unsicher wurden. Eine Angewohnheit, die er irritierend unlogisch fand, und nur Nyota zuliebe dieses Verhalten manchmal zuließ. Doch nicht in dieser Nacht.

„Ist das der Abschlussbericht über Deinen Besuch auf Neu-Vulkan?", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen interessiert und er nahm sich gerne die Zeit, ihr eine kurze Erläuterung zu geben, während sich seine Hände auf die ihren legten.

„In der Tat. Zusammengefasst: Wenngleich sich der Aufbau der baulichen Infrastruktur, der medizinischen und alimentären Versorgung und die Etablierung der Verkehrswege optimal entwickelt haben, stellen sich gerade im Bereich der vulkanischen Generativität einige neue Herausforderungen. Einige namhafte Wissenschaftler arbeiten bereits daran, diesbezüglich zielgerichtete Programm zu entwickeln."

Er spürte, dass sie stutzte.

„Versuchst Du gerade mir zu erklären, dass man versuchen wird, die Zeugung vulkanischer Kinder zu forcieren?"

„Das ist eine recht verkürzte Darstellung."

„Und das war ein ‚Ja'." Uhuras Finger glitten unter seinen fort und sie löste sich von ihm, um auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Spock drehte seinen Sessel und betrachtete ihre anmutige Gestalt, die Art und Weise, wie sie ein nacktes Bein über das andere schlug. „Aus wissenschaftlicher Sicht ist es sicherlich logisch, sich damit zu beschäftigen", gab sie dann zu, zögerte dann jedoch sichtlich

Spock fand es nicht schwierig, den Grund ihres Verharrens zu erraten. Menschen, das zeigte seine Erfahrung, fühlten sich in ihren Beziehungen leicht bedroht. Vermutlich zu Recht, wenn man die exakten Daten über menschliche Promiskuität betrachtete.

„Ich denke nicht, dass mich die aktuellen Forschungen persönlich betreffen werden. Es geht um Vulkanier. Und ich bin nicht vollends vulkanisch. Noch immer sehen manche Vertreter des Wissenschaftsrats meine Abstammung als Makel. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie mich als Teilnehmer eines derartigen Programms auswählen würden, liegt etwa bei -."

Uhura hob eine Hand, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Ihr leises Lachen strahlte durch die Dunkelheit des Quartiers.

„Schon verstanden, Spock. Danke."

„Gerne geschehen." Er erwog für einige Sekunden, ihr eine weitere Überlegung mitzuteilen, die ein Produkt seiner Reise war, doch er entschied erneut, dass sie es erst wissen musste, wenn er diesbezüglich eine endgültige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es gab noch keinen Grund, sie zu beunruhigen. Erst einmal war es an ihm, die noch fehlenden Informationen einzuholen. Das würde ihm nun, da er wieder auf der Erde war, ohne Zweifel abschließend gelingen.

Die Arbeitskonsole summte leise und erinnerte ihn melodiös daran, dass sich seinen ungelesenen persönlichen Nachrichten eine weitere hinzugefügt hatte. Und dass er offenbar die Audiosignale nach dem Bearbeiten der relevanten Botschaften nicht wieder deaktiviert hatte.

„Entschuldige bitte." Er wandte sich erneut dem Bildschirm zu und rief seinen persönlichen Speicher auf. Feine Falten zerfraßen seine Stirn, als er den Betreff der neusten Botschaft las. Und den Namen des Absenders.

_'Spock, brauche Ihre Hilfe. 'Stargazers'. Jetzt!'_

Uhura bewegte sich leise hinter seinem Rücken, während Spock überlegte, wie er auf diese Nachricht reagieren sollte. Natürlich war James Kirk sehr wohl fähig, in einem wirklichen Notfall dafür zu sorgen, dass ihm adäquate Hilfe zuteil wurde. Der Subtext war daher in Anbetracht der Uhrzeit (3.22 Uhr) wohl deutlich wichtiger als die vordergründige Botschaft.

Seine Uniformjacke erschien neben ihm in seinem Sichtfeld, gehalten von Nyotas Hand. In ihrem Gesicht war der 'Keine Widerrede'-Ausdruck zu sehen, den Spock recht gut kannte. Sie hatte ihre eigene Kleidung bereits über ihren Arm gehängt und ließ keinen Zweifel daran übrig, dass sie plante, ihn zu begleiten.

Rasch kleideten sie sich in gemeinschaftlichem Schweigen an und erst, als sie zusammen durch die Straßen gingen, durchbrach Nyota die Ruhe der warmen Sommernacht, in der nur noch wenige andere Personen unterwegs waren. In ihrer Stimme schwang unverhohlene Besorgnis mit, aber auch ein seltsamer Unterton, den Spock nicht richtig zu deuten wusste.

„All Deine ungelesenen Nachrichten waren von ihm. Möchtest Du mir erzählen, warum das so ist?"

Spock warf einen seitlichen Blick auf Nyotas entschlossenes Profil und bewunderte ihre offenkundige Absicht, ihm helfen zu wollen, ohne ihn allzu sehr unter Druck zu setzen. Natürlich war er um keinerlei rationale Antwort verlegen, auch wenn er sich insgeheim eingestehen musste, dass in diesem Fall auch durchaus gewisse andere Aspekte eine Rolle gespielt hatten, die er nicht erwähnen konnte.

„Da aufgrund meiner Aufgabe als Verbindungsmann zwischen der Föderation und dem Wissenschaftsrat meine Anwesenheit auf Neu-Vulkan von Nöten war, habe ich mich entschlossen, meine Aufmerksamkeit nicht zwischen dem Captain und dem Entwicklungsprogramm zu teilen. Ich bin offenkundig nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner für die Betreuung seiner Rekonvaleszenz. Das hat Dr. McCoy übernommen, zudem ich auch anderweitig für adäquate Betreuung gesorgt habe."

Mit leisem Zischen schlossen sich die Türen des Zubringers, der sie in den Vergnügungsbezirk bringen würde. Sofort drückte Spock den Rücken ein wenig mehr durch. Es war mehr als einmal vorgekommen, dass allzu neugierige Menschen alle Regeln des Anstandes vergaßen und seine mühsam verteidigte Privatsphäre durchdrangen, daher wappnete er sich stets körperlich und mental für das Aufeinandertreffen mit großen Menschenmassen.

Uhura neben ihm stellte eine unnahbare Miene zur Schau und trug ihren Teil dazu bei, dass sie unbehelligt blieben, bis sie ihr Ziel nach kurzer Fahrt erreicht hatten. Grelle Lichter und ausgelassene Feiernde erwarteten sie auf der Ankunftsplattform des Shuttles. Es schien dem Vulkanier, als habe die just überstandene Katastrophe dafür gesorgt, dass die Menschen ihre Vergnügungen noch intensivierten. Eine ganz und gar sinnbefreite Art von Traumabewältigung in seinen Augen, aber offenbar schien sie heilsam zu sein, wenngleich auch auf einer Ebene, die er nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

„_Es war sicherlich im hohen Maße logisch, dass Du Dich zuerst um die Belange unseres Volkes gekümmert hast. Nichts Anderes habe ich getan", erklärte Botschafter Spock mit der ihm eigenen Art von aus der Tiefe hervorschimmernder Freundlichkeit. Sie saßen auf der Terrasse seines neuerbauten Hauses und ließen die karge Schönheit der Wüstennacht auf sich wirken. Die kleine Öllampe, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch stand, warf zuckende Schatten über ihre Körper und das dreistöckige Schachbrett, da sie die vergangenen Stunden beschäftigt hatte. „Dennoch komme ich nicht umhin, Dir einen Rat geben zu wollen. Wenn Du es erlaubst."_

„_Ich bin stets dankbar, an Deiner Weisheit teilzuhaben", gab Spock zurück und spürte dem Echo der unterschwelligen Gefühle nach, die zwischen ihnen beiden auf einer Ebene ausgetauscht wurden, die wohl kaum jemand nachvollziehen konnte, der nicht schon einmal sein gleiches und doch ganz anderes Ich getroffen hatte. Ein faszinierender Prozess, wenngleich auch auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise herausfordernd._

„_Nun, lass mich an dieser Stelle unser aller Lehrer Surak zitieren: ‚_Füge so wenig wie möglich Schaden zu. Wir sind Geschöpfe eines Universums, in dem Entropie existiert und deshalb gibt es kein Entkommen für uns. Aber wir sollen vermeiden, die Entropie zu fördern.'"

„_Ich – verstehe nicht ganz." Spock spürte eine seltsame, unwillkommene Regung hinter seinem Brustbein, die er nicht vollends einordnen konnte. „Möchtest Du andeuten, dass ich jemandem Schaden zufüge?"_

_Der ältere Vulkanier neigte sachte den Kopf und legte seine Fingerspitzen in einer kontemplativen Geste zusammen. Die weiten Ärmel der schlichten, dunkelgrauen Robe strichen leise übereinander, beinahe das einzige Geräusch außer ihrer beider Stimmen, die die Nacht durchdrangen._

„_Dein Leben hat in den letzten Jahren einige Wendungen erfahren, die alle Seiten Deines Daseins betrafen. Mir scheint, es würden diese, seit wir das letzte Mal miteinander gesprochen haben, verstärkt in Konkurrenz treten." Der Botschafter hob seine vom Alter gezeichnete Hand. Eine Geste, die jede Art von Einwand im Kern ersticken konnte. „Die logische Entscheidung wäre es, eine Entscheidung zwischen diesen beiden Seiten herbeizuführen. Ob sie allerdings richtig wäre, diese Einschätzung vermag ich nicht zu treffen. – Nun, es ist spät geworden. Ich werde mich zurückziehen."_

_Sie entboten einander den höflichen Gruß, dann blieb Spock alleine zurück. Nachdenklich folgte er seinem Abbild aus der Zukunft mit dem Blick, bis der alte Vulkanier im Haus verschwunden war. _

_Der erste Offizier der ‚Enterprise' richtete seinen Blick auf den so ungewohnten Nachthimmel von Neu-Vulkan. Leider fand er auch dort keine Antwort auf all die Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten._

Spocks unnahbare Miene und die dunkle Sternenflottenuniform machten unverkennbar Eindruck, als sie sich ihren Weg in Richtung des Feierlokals bahnten, das James Kirk in seiner Nachricht erwähnt hatte. Er spürte neben der Unzufriedenheit, die Nyota ausstrahlte, auch diffuse Besorgnis von ihrer Seite.

„Besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Captain wirklich in Gefahr ist oder versucht er, bei Dir irgendeine Art von Reaktion hervorzurufen, weil er sich ignoriert fühlt?", erkundigte sich die Xenolinguistin und verbrachte überhaupt keine Zeit damit, sich vor dem Nachtclub in die lange Schlange der Wartenden zu stellen, die auf dem abgewetzten Teppich ihres Einlasses harrten. Nyotas Aussehen, aber vor allem ihr Auftreten öffneten ihr ohne weitere Verzögerung die altmodische Flügeltür, gehalten von zwei schrankartigen tellaritischen Türstehern, die gemäß ihres Berufs ein gutes Auge dafür besaßen, wen sie vorlassen konnten.

Melodisch untermalte Bässe und alkoholgeschwängerte Luft schwappten ihnen in einer Woge entgegen. Spock räusperte sich.

„Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass es sich bei dieser Situation um Letzteres handelt." Ein Stuhl landete wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt an der Wand und zerbarst in seine Einzelteile. „Aber ich mag mich auch irren."


	5. Kapitel 5 - Jim - Betäubungen

**Kapitel 5 – Jim - Betäubung**

James Kirk wusste, dass der Abend ernsthaft zu kippen drohte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Barkeeperin ihn nur deshalb küsste, weil er ‚der heldenhafte Captain' war, der die Erde gerettet hatte. Und dass niemand mehr bei ihm war, der ihn vor der Dame retten konnte.

Als er die in einen hautengen blauen Overall gekleidete Schönheit schließlich wieder hinter der von aufgedrehten Trinkern besetzten Theke abgestellt hatte, wo sie nach einigen bemüht höflichen Worten seinerseits mit einem abfälligen Schnauben verschwand, spürte er, wie sich seine Brustkorb zusammenzog und dort eine Schwere breit machte, die drohte, ihn seines Atems und seiner Geistesgegenwart zu berauben. Er schnappte nach Luft, doch er fand inmitten der Aromen von Schweiß, Alkohol und Parfum nichts, was ihn vor der Panik retten konnte, die ihn überfiel.

Es brauchte eine Weile, in Jims Augen viel zu lange, bis der Zyklon der Angst, der sich in seinem Inneren gebildet hatte, ins Nichts verwirbelte und er die um ihn herum wummernde Musik wieder wahrnehmen konnte. Schließlich konnte er auch wieder frei atmen, wenn auch mühsam.

„Großartig, wirklich. Ich habe eine verdammte Panikattacke und der Herr Doktor lässt sich nirgendwo blicken", murmelte er und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. Die Anfälle kamen regelmäßig, seit er im Krankenhaus erwacht war und er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihn überfielen, wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnete.

Nein, das stimmte natürlich nicht. Sie kamen, wenn er sich entblößt fühlte. Einsam. Verletzlich. Verwirrt. Es war verdammt unangenehm, sich auf so eindrückliche Weise daran erinnert zu fühlen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Doch wie sollte er es schaffen, sich dem zu stellen, was ihn zerriss, wenn er nicht mal wusste, wo er anfangen sollte? Jim atmete tief durch und zwang sich schließlich, die ihm eigene Beharrlichkeit wieder Herr der Situation werden zu lassen.

„Wo zum Teufel bist Du, Du alter Fuchs?", fragte er die muffige Luft. Er wusste nicht ganz genau, ob er amüsiert oder zornig darüber sein sollte, dass Leonard offenbar abgehauen war. Das Durcheinander seiner Gefühle in den letzten Wochen ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven. Angestrengt bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch das Halbdunkel, in dem tanzende Körper zu Schemen verschwammen, Gesichter nur noch bleiche Punkte auf der Leinwand eines ausschweifenden Lebens darstellten, das ihm plötzlich schal und verlogen vorkam.

McCoys Jacke ging noch über seinem Stuhl, dort, wo sie den Abend über gesessen und über das Leben philosophiert hatten. Jim blinzelte verblüfft und sein halb trunkener Zorn verrauchte sofort. Sein Instinkt, geschult durch die Erfahrungen der Ausbildung und den Dienst bei der Sternenflotte, sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die halb leere Flasche hochklassigen Bourbons auf dem Tisch überzeugte ihn dann endgültig, dass etwas an dieser Sache zum Himmel stank. Niemals würde sein Freund guten Alkohol verkommen lassen.

So rasch, wie es Jim eben möglich waren, durchsuchte er die Jacke und seine Miene verfinsterte sich beim Fund von Leonards persönlichem Kommunikator in der Innentasche. Dann klapperte er die üblichen Absturzorte seines Freundes ab, denn es war schließlich nicht der erste Abend, den sie gemeinsam in diesem Club verbrachten. Die dreckigen Waschräume, die Empore mit den mit küssenden Pärchen gefüllten Separées, den mit Müllrecyclern vollgebauten Hinterhof. Nichts. Keine Spur seines Schiffsarztes.

Ohne zu zögern und ohne wirklich lange nachzudenken, zückte er seinen persönlichen Kommunikator, schrieb eine Nachricht, von der er hoffte, dass sie ankam und schlug sich dann schließlich zur Theke durch, die trotz der späten Stunde noch von einigen wenig vertrauenserweckenden Gästen belagert wurde. Die blonde Barkeeperin warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eine Supernova zum Verlöschen gebracht hätte, als sie ihn bemerkte. Nun, im Licht der neongrün beleuchteten Thekenlandschaft, bemerkte er, dass sie müde wirkte und empfand einen Stich schlechten Gewissens, das er aber augenblicklich wieder bezähmte, als er ihr Leonards Jacke und die Flasche Bourbon vor die Nase hielt.

„Weißt Du, wo mein Freund steckt? Dunkelhaarig, etwas älter als ich. Du hast ihm die da verkauft. Bei dem Preis dürftest Du Dich an ihn erinnern."

Er sah an dem Zucken in ihren stark geschminkten Augenwinkeln, dass sie wusste, wovon er sprach. Und dass sie log, als sie ihm kühl erklärte:

„Nein, wie ich nicht. Woher soll ich denn wissen, wohin sich die ganzen Trinker verziehen?"

Das Wort 'Trinker' ließ Jim zusammenzucken, denn es berührte einen weiteren wunden Punkt, um den er seit einer ganzen Weile herum zirkelte, ohne ihn wirklich berühren zu wollen. Er wusste natürlich, dass Leonard gerne Alkohol konsumierte. Manchmal auch deutlich zu viel. Und eigentlich war ihm das während all der Jahre in der Akademie ziemlich egal gewesen, denn sein Freund hatte es immer irgendwie geschafft, trotz seiner Vorliebe für starke Getränke ein hervorragender Arzt und Offizier zu sein. Ein verlässlicher Fels in der Brandung.

Doch so glasklar, wie Jim vor einiger Wochen begriffen hatte, dass sein Leben nicht mehr das Selbe sein würde, wurde ihm gerade bewusst, dass auch McCoy sich in dieser Zeitspanne verändert hatte. Der Arzt war reizbarer geworden, dünnhäutig. Belastet.

Und er? Er war wieder mal nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen. Er fluchte und beugte sich in einer schnellen, schroffen Geste vor, die Handflächen schlugen hart auf die Theke. Seine Stimme klang gefährlich freundlich.

„Wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich den Mund aufmachen."

Die Barkeeperin schreckte sichtbar zurück und begann, sich panisch nach Links und Rechts umzuschauen, ob sich dort irgendwo Hilfe zeigte. Zu Jims Glück waren die beiden tellaritischen Türsteher nirgendwo im Dämmerlicht zu sehen.

„Hör mal, ich will keinen Ärger mit Euren Leuten -", protestierte die junge Frau schwach und verzog das Gesicht in einer ängstlichen Grimasse, während sie die Arme defensiv vor der Brust verschränkte. Dann seufzte sie. „Den hab ich jetzt schon, oder?"

Jim nickte grimmig. Es gab ein Problem, er würde es lösen. Das altbewährte Handlungsschema half ihm, sich von seinem aufgewühlten Selbst zu distanzieren. Es hatte ihn durch seine Jugend auf der Farm und von diesem bedrückenden Ort aus bis zu den Sternen gebracht, nun würde es ihm helfen, auch diese Situation zu überstehen.

Er setzte gerade zu einem wirklich überzeugenden Argument an, um sein reizvolles Gegenüber endgültig auf seine Seite zu ziehen, als sich zwei Hände auf seine Schultern legten und ihn grob nach hinten rissen. Er wurde herumgewirbelt, auf die Theke gedrückt und Glas stob klirrend unter seinem Körper davon. Ein scharfer Schmerz zog von seiner Schulter durch den ganzen Rücken, dann hagelte es die ersten, kräftigen Schläge. Zwischen den schützend erhobenen Armen konnte der Captain der 'Enterprise' gerade noch sehen, dass sein Gegner offenbar mehr als zwei Meter groß und mit schaufelartigen Pranken ausgestattet war.

Glas klirrte, als Jim sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehrte, dass man mit seinem Gesicht den Boden aufwischte, doch wann immer er eine Attacke abgewehrt hatte, folgte der nächste Schlag und er spürte, wie seine Augenbraue aufplatze und warmes Blut in seine Augen lief.

„He, Hände weg von der Sternenflotte!", brüllte auf einmal jemand und dann brach im Nachtclub die Hölle los. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Kirk wieder frei, weil sich zwei Männer auf seinen Angreifer geworfen hatten, um ihn zu retten. Allerdings war das Glück von Jims Prominenz nur von kurzer Dauer, denn scheinbar hatte nicht nur er Freunde, die er bisher noch nicht kennengelernt hatte, sondern auch der Koloss, der ihn angegriffen hatte.

Stühle und Tischen kippten um, Flaschen und Gläser zerbrachen. Alkohol spritzte umher, der Lärmpegel explodierte. Menschen und andere Wesen verkeilten sich ineinander und verstanden es mit Begeisterung, ihre den Abend über gut versteckten unterschwelligen Aggressionen endlich von der Leine zu lassen.

Jim bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich etwas glänzendes, Blaues hinter der Theke davonbewegte und wand sich aus dem Griff eines eher unbeholfenen Betrunkenen, um die Verfolgung der Barkeeperin aufzunehmen, die gerade in den schmalen Gang abbog, der zu den Lagerräumen und dem Hinterausgang führte.

Sich das Blut mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke abwischend, rannte er ihr nach, umrundete zwei Körper und einen Tisch und hätte es beinahe geschafft, sie aufzuhalten, wäre ihm nicht entgangen, dass sein ursprünglicher Angreifer beschlossen hatte, das, was er begonnen hatte, nun zu einem Ende zu bringen.

Eine eisenharte Faust gegen seine Schläfe schleuderte ihn zur Seite und ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen. Übelkeit rotierte in seinem Magen in wirrem Lauf und er schwankte gefährlich, als sich plötzlich ein dunkel gekleideter Rücken in sein Sichtfeld schob und der dazu gehörige Mann den wütenden Angreifer mit einem gezielten Griff an den Hals lautlos zu Boden schickte.

Jims Blick klärte sich und er rappelte sich auf

„Spock?", krächzte er und schüttelte den Kopf, um sich zu sammeln. Der Vulkanier wandte sich zu ihm um, verschränkte die Arme hinter den Rücken und schenkte ihm den Ansatz eines gnadenvollen Nickens. Es schien ihn nicht zu beeindrucken, dass um ihn herum ein akuter Fall von viel zu viel Menschlichkeit tobte.

Jim klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen. Nur – was genau?

_Wie nett, dass Sie auf eine meiner Nachrichten dann doch reagiert haben. Es sind ja auch nur vier Wochen vergangen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben und da war ich gerade zurück von den Toten._

_Danach sind Sie ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Kein Besuch, kein Wort. Und ich frage mich seitdem, was da genau geschehen ist und hätte Ihren Rat so gut brauchen können._

_Sie verdammter Mistkerl._

„Pille ist in Schwierigkeiten", erklärte er stattdessen und bemerkte, wie sich aus der lärmenden Dunkelheit eine zweite Gestalt zu ihnen gesellte, die er nicht erwartet hatte. „Lieutenant Uhura", stotterte er, etwas lahm und von dem dumpfen Gefühl überfallen, dass er fürchterlich Fehl am Platz war. Natürlich, daran hätte er denken können. Wenn Spock nicht im Dienst war, war er bei seiner Lebensgefährtin. Vermutlich hatte sie in all der Zeit, in der er auf seinen erste Offizier geschimpft hatte, gewusst, wo der Vulkanier war.

Und doch war Jim nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen, überhaupt mit ihr zu sprechen und musste sich nun fragen, warum das so war. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war unangenehm und kam ihm erst in diesem Moment in den Sinn.


End file.
